Question and Answer Session for the Legion
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Sequel to 30 Questions for the Legion! Greenie interviews the Legion and asks some… interesting questions to say the least. Read on for more!


**Title**: Question and Answer Session

**Rating**: T

**Pairings:** Eh…Just read on…

**Summary**: Sequel to 30 Questions for the Legion! Greenie interviews the Legion and asks some… interesting questions to say the least. Read on for more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **I've been thinking about writing one of these for a while. Basically, it's a sequel to my fic- 30 Questions for the Legion. Reading that fic first might give you a little idea for what this fic is. If you haven't already read it, please do! Super Green Sun/Greenie is my OC who is a TV Host. In this fic, she isn't evil…For the most part.

I added a few nod-offs to some of my older fics, including Dare. You'll see a little influence (or a lot) from Dare. Don't worry, I'm working on it! I'm sorry it's taking so long…

I've been a little pre-occupied- Mostly homework but I've got FALL FRICKIN' BREAK all week!! So, homework will cut down some time, but I'll have some extra time for my fics. Actually, being the math nerd I am, I'm taking the most advanced math my school has to offer. It's too easy for me, so I'm trying to get into an uber-advanced class that's not at my school. For me to do that, I've got to do what they're doing this semester at home and if I get it, I go to the uber-advanced class… As fun as math is, this has really been chewing up my time…

I'm sorry my fics are being delayed, but I hope ya'll enjoy the updates I've added.

I hope ya'll like the fic!

--

"Welcome back folks!" Greenie waved to her audience. "This morning, we've got some VERY special guests. Please put your hands together for the Legion of Superheroes!"

Everyone cheered as the Legion walked on stage and took a seat.

"Thanks for being here today, guys," Greenie thanked. "We've compiled a few questions for ya'll, if that's okay."

"Sure!" Superman agreed.

"Okay, here's the first one. It's for Timber Wolf. Do your fur and claws get in the way of baking, Timber Wolf?"

"You should have seen the last cake me made!" Lighting Lad burst in. "You'd think it was Hairy Flambé!"

"It was Strawberry Upside Down cake," Timber Wolf pouted. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Yeah," Saturn Girl nodded before turning to the audience and mouthing 'no'.

--

"Second question," Greenie looked down at her paper. "Do legionnaires even have secret identities?"

"If we told you, they wouldn't be secret, now would they?" Brainy replied.

--

"Does anyone else find it creepy that Superman spends his extra time at the superman museum?" Greenie asked.

"I'm so glad someone else noticed!" Lightning Lad said happily.

"It's not creepy... per say…" Superman said uncomfortably.

--

"Saturn Girl, why do lead on Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy?" Greenie inquired.

"Yeah!" Cosmic Boy exclaimed. "We all know you want me."

"I already told you people!" Saturn Girl cried. "My true love is fat-free oreos!"

--

"Phantom Girl, are you with Timber Wolf or Ultra Boy? (Please say Timber Wolf)," Greenie leaned forward, in anticipation.

"EWWW! ULTRA BOY??" Phantom Girl squealed.

"You realize you two got married in the comic continuity, right?" Greenie put a comforting arm on Phantom girl's shoulder.

"Uh…" Phantom Girl fainted.

--

"If you're Superman's clone and Superman is the epitome of nice, then are you so mean, Kell?"

"You shouldn't say that…" Superman warned.

"Wahh!" Kell sobbed. "I try to be nice and all I get is criticism! EVERYONE'S A SPROCKIN' CRITIC!!"

"I'm sorry…" Greenie apologized.

"You fell for that?" Kell scoffed as he wiped away the crocodile tears.

"No…." Greenie looked away.

--

"Cosmic Boy, why are you so mean?" Greenie snickered.

"I'm not mean… Am I?" Cosmic Boy replied.

"Not at all," Lightning Lad rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cosmic Boy asked, offended.

"You're just mad Imra chose ME over you," Lightning Lad answered.

"Now wait a second, she clearly stated she liked fat-free oreos-"

"Denial is the first step," Lightning Lad said sympathetically.

--

"Superman, have noticed any similarities between Lex Luther and Alexis?"

"Who's…Lex Luther?" Superman said, his confusion evident.

--

"How many times have you babysat, Kell?"

"Can you come back to me?" Kell asked as he continued counting.

--

"Cham, when you change into inanimate objects, how do you move?"

"Those are the kinds of questions I really wish our producers thought about before-" Cham was interrupted by Greenie.

"Just answer the question," Greenie reiterated.

"Fine! Be that way!" Cham stuck his tongue out at the talk show host.

--

"Cham, have you ever shape shifted into a donkey, thus making an ass out of yourself?"

"Can you say AWK-WARD?" Phantom Girl interjected.

"Ask someone else questions! I'm tired of you!" Cham replied to Greenie.

--

"Brainy, if all of your ex-girlfriends were locked in a room, what would happen?"

"Uh…" Brainy started.

"They'd probably start talking about how lame you are," Triplicate Girl answered. After an angry glare from Violet, she shrugged. "What?"

"Actually… I think what you might call a 'catfight' will ensue," Brainy answered.

--

"Brainy, would the room be big?" Greenie added.

"Which room?" Brainy asked.

"The one that we're locking up your exes in," Greenie explained.

"YOU'RE WHAT??"

"…." Greenie answered.

"Would it, Brainy?" Violet asked, laying a menacing glare upon him.

"Perhaps…"

--

"Why do all of the guys throw the girls they like into walls, when they loose control?" Greenie finished.

"We do that?" the guys answered at the same time.

--

"Has anyone acknowledged the fact that Bouncing Boy is the leader?" Greenie posed.

"I'm the leader?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"He's the leader?" Cosmic Boy said, confused.

"When did that happen?" Lightning Lad scratched his head.

--

"Number 16- Bouncing Boy, has anyone ever told you what a lame power you have?" Greenie leaned forward.

"Yeah… A lot of people have…" Bouncing Boy looked down.

--

"Triplicate Girl, have and Bouncing Boy ever…you know?" Greenie raised her eyebrows, and then looked at the two blushing legionnaires.

"Can we…not answer that?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"I think we all know that means, folks," Greenie winked.

--

"Lightning Lad, how does it feel to have a twin sister that's ten years younger than you?"

"I never really thought about it that way," Lightning Lad rubbed his chin.

"How DOES it feel, Garth?" Saturn Girl asked.

"I don't really know," Lighting Lad shrugged. "It doesn't feel too different…"

--

"Shrinking Violet, have you ever been stepped on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Violet said slowly. Brainy patted her on the back as she took slow, deep breaths.

--

"Have you guys ever seen Star Trek?" Greenie asked.

"What's that?" Cosmic Boy asked. All eyes turned towards Brainy.

"Star Trek was originally a show from the 20th Century. Within a hundred years, over twelve incarnations of it arose and by the 23rd Star Trek turned from a cult into a religion. After the 25th or so century it got out of hand and Star Trek was banished. Every trace of it was sent to an isolated planet where it later decomposed into organic material. No one today knows about which makes me wonder how you do…" Brainy finished as he looked at Greenie.

"So… you guys have NEVER heard of it?" Greenie said, shocked.

"Nope," the whole Legion said simultaneously.

--

"Brainy, how do you avoid computer viruses?"

"Its not like he has anti-computer-virus tattoos on his chest or anything," Violet snorted.

"Good one, Vi!" Brainy laughed. "Everyone knows they're much more efficient on your left arm!" Brainy rolled up his sleeve for people to see the green ink.

--

"How is Winath pronounced, Lightning Lad?"

"Its pronounced WIN-AHTH," Lightning Lad answered.

"I always thought it was pronounced WHINE-AHTH…" Timber Wolf added.

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure it's pronounced WINE-ATH," Brainy contradicted.

"Are you sure it's not pronounced-" Bouncing Boy was interrupted by Lightning Lad.

"You guys are confusing me!!" he cried.

--

"Have you ever had sibling rivalry issues with your brother, Lightning Lad?" Greenie asked redundantly.

"Well…DUH!" Lightning Lad rolled his eyes.

--

"Where were you really during the first season, Cosmic Boy?" Greenie grinned. "This outta be good."

"I was doing some Legion work…" Cosmic Boy answered.

"No," Greenie laughed. "Where were you REALLY?"

"Well…I wasn't like wandering Raul looking for hookers or anything," Cosmic Boy scoffed.

"Really?" Greenie said, amused.

"And I sure as heck wasn't buying out drug dealers…" Cosmic Boy rolled his eyes.

"Huh," Greenie grinned.

"One thing I can tell you for sure is that I wasn't hurting innocent people with my incredible pomp-i-ness," Cosmic Boy nodded.

--

"Phantom Girl, do you get free stuff, being the President's daughter and such?"

"It's not like I need free stuff…" Phantom Girl said.

"You didn't answer the question, y'know," Greenie reminded.

"Well…Sometimes I get stuff, for publicity, and all," Phantom Girl replied.

--

"Brainy and Lightning Lad, did you guys have a bet on who has the oddest hairstyle sometime between the Controller crisis and Kell's arrival?"

"No…" Brainy answered.

"We just both went to get our hair done," Lightning Lad explained.

--

"Okay, here's the last question for the day. Cosmic Boy, do you require roll call for every Legion meeting?" Greenie laughed.

Every legionnaire but Cosmic Boy groaned.

"I don't get it! I'm just trying to be-" Cosmic Boy started to explain, but was cut short by others.

"If we do every Legion meeting _your way _we'd never get through the sprockin' meeting!" Triplicate Girl exclaimed.

"There are literally hundreds of legionnaires and this retard wants to make sure every hero in grife is at each of our meetings!" Chameleon Boy cried.

"But I-" Cosmic Boy started, but the Legion tackled him first.

Greenie rushed in front of the camera.

"I'm sorry, we're experiencing some technical difficulties. This concludes today's show! Thanks goes out to the Legion and always, like viewers like you! Peace out!"

--

So…

If you were REALLY paying attention, you would have noticed I only used 27 out of the 30 questions from the original fic.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are sustenance! Please leave a review!


End file.
